creepy pasta short stoires
by horrorcupcake
Summary: These are some of my stories based on some of the original creepy pasta stories.


Sega format 666

Today is the 16th of may 1583 and for some reason my format on my laptop failed while I was working on my laptop I was making a story if you wanted to know what I was doing but you probably didn't. Anyway so I went online on my computer and search everywhere to find a format for my laptop I search on the websites I could find eBay and Amazon nothing and then I stopped and thought of something. I thought it would work but I tried and look on a Sega website and saw a case I stopped and looked at it was a pain black case the text beside it said format and new not used before and its free . Free I thought they really want to sell that don't they I have never seen anything free online before it was strange thought it had no writing so I didn't know what the format was called. I brought the format anyway because I really wanted to go back on my computer it was at my door in a couple of hours I went and took it inside.

I was excited and put it in my laptop and stared it up the normal screen came up as it normally did but they was a black screen no wallpaper just black but it had grey lines smudged in there like they was fog behind my computer screen. I tried to put a wallpaper that I wanted to put on but it just came up with a black box and a error in dark red writing and a bit of black in there like died up blood I closed off the box and I saw I had two games. I clicked on the files and saw a image that was horrible it looked like sonic body and a old man face with black eyes and red pupils and then I saw some screen shots of the games I thought it must work after that picture then. I open the first one that just said sonic and I played the game all the sky was red and the characters that I played was dying and sonic had black eyes with red pupils just like the picture that was in my document files. I was creeped out by this and went on the other game it was the same but it also had some video of a program on TV I closed the files.

What I saw made me even more afraid my wallpaper had changed on its own it was no longer just black it had red marks mixed with the gray and sonic reaching out for the screen in fear and had blood on his spines and the back of his head. Beside him was a darker evil twisted version like in the game I played black eyes and red pupils and the words in dark red like dry blood found you and it was like it was scratched him by sonic himself. All of my icons went all weird and black I could hear a demonic laugh your two slow I quickly opens the disc draw and took the format out and shut my laptop down.

After that I swore that I would never put that disc back in my laptop while it was out I looked at the disc and saw red writing which said I am god Sega 666 I went and looked for the Sega website and I got the disc off error I couldn't get back on the site. I went of the site again and the same picture came up like it did in my documents and had demonic laughing and I closed that off I had two the laugh and the saw my wallpaper changed made me have nightmares every night with the laughing. I had to go and see why it had changed like that I could put the disc back in or destroy this stupid possessed format that I had brought I decided that I wasn't going to put it back in and then destroy the disc. when I put it back in the same wallpaper came up with the words floating on the screen please help me.

Sonic was still there looking at me with his eyes pleading for help by whole body had a shiver go down it I could still here the laughing I looked all over my laptop to see if I can get the whole thing off my laptop. All of the outlines of everything that I went on was dark red like dry blood I found a place where I could rest the whole computer and get rid of all the horrible things that are on there and put it how it was before I put the format in I clicked it and it wiped everything clean leaving my files and computer in tacked . I got the disc and burned it and I put it in my dustbin but I never got all of the nightmares in my head to disappear I wonder if there will go thought time.


End file.
